Choices
by Waterdog
Summary: In a moment, a choice can make all the difference. Such is true for a certain boy we all know...


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans... if I did it would still be on and most of the episodes would center around Beast Boy.

**Choices **

It was starting to get dark when I arrived in a city. I hadn't planned to go to this place at all- I had something a bit more westward in mind. Still, it had been a long time since I'd seen civilization, so I figured it would be a good idea to stay here for the night. When morning came I'd have to leave and head west again. But for now I sat on a street light, dangling my legs and thinking.

I had been alone for about three month's now- ever since I quit the Doom Patrol. I hadn't wanted to leave but I knew it would be better if I did. Mento and Elasti-girl argued a lot more when I was around, mostly because of me for some reason or another. Robotman and Negative Man had to rescue me a lot, and that put them in danger. Most of all though, Mento and my priorities differed too greatly. He was concentrated on the mission, and to succeed no matter what the cost. I was all for stopping the bad guy… but if my friends were in danger I'd help them even if the enemy got away. Mento didn't like that way of thinking, it was 'disobeying orders'.

What made it hardest to leave them though was the fact that Mento and Elasti-girl where my adoptive parents, they are my family now. Robotman and Negative Man are like my uncles- the good kind. My real parents had died back in Africa, back where my life changed forever.

I was a normal kid once, the kind you see in the playground going up and down on the titter-totter. Together with my original parents we made they typical American family. Then we moved to Africa. It was to further my parent's research but it did so much more then that, it made me a different person. When I was five I contracted a rare African disease called Sakutia- it had no cure. But thanks to a serum my father gave me, I survived, but I also changed. I was green now, and got the ability to change into any animal I wanted to. I didn't discover this power until I saved Mom from being killed by a poisonous snake by turning into a mongoose. I don't think my parents liked the ability to much for I only transformed twice that year. The second time was to fly away from the boating accident that killed my parents, the one I should have prevented.

Things only got worse after that. Two thieves kidnapped me and forced me to help them steal. Every night they would beat me senseless and they would only feed me every four days. I escaped this only to run straight into my 'uncles' clutches. He didn't beat me, but he wasn't kind either. Eventually, when I was getting into my teens, he got it into his head to kill me so he could inherit my parent's estate. That's when the Doom Patrol, my family, rescued me. Thanks to them I have grown into who I am today. But now, I'm alone.

A sudden breeze broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked up. The moon was almost full tonight. As a few stars started to rise, I felt another pang of loneliness flow through me. Silently I wondered if this is how the wolf who howls at the moon feels when he looks up at the night sky like I'm doing.

Tilting my ears forward, I attempted to focus on the people walking below. It didn't work, for in the next moment I started wondering what I have to live for now. I couldn't really be a hero on my own. I tried after I left the Doom Patrol, but it didn't work. I couldn't return to my family right now. Nowadays I wasn't much of anybody or anything. Just a freak with pointy ears now.

At this thought, I slapped myself. I shouldn't think of myself like that. Elasti-girl was always saying that I had the ability to become a great hero someday. Even Mento, who never gave out compliments, told me I had potential. All I had to do was try.

At this I shifted myself slightly, I could feel myself cramping from sitting in one place too long. Evidently though, this was a mistake for in the next moment I found myself dangling from one hand off the pole. I had slipped. Struggling, I managed to pull myself up a moment later, blushing in embarrassment. Some great hero, can't even balance on a light pole...pathetic.

I sighed; I wasn't even much of a hero. I'd either goof up on my own or I'd drag down my teammates.

Glancing up at the sky once more, I decided it was time to find somewhere to sleep. Preferably a park bench. I was just about to hop down, when an explosion rang in my ears. At times like this it really sucks to have enhanced hearing.

Jumping off my pole, I ran towards where the noise came from. What I found surprised me. A boy wearing miss matched clothes was fighting a red-haired girl.

The color blind boy wasn't the shocker; it was the red-haired girl with the glowing green eyes. After seeing her kick a car in the air like a soccer ball, I found it safe to assume she was an alien- the outer space kind.

The alien girl was obviously wrecking the city. It didn't take a genius to figure it out when looking at the rain of destruction behind them. The boy was obviously trying to stop her.

I almost ran to help him, but then I remembered how useless I was. I would only probably get in his way.

The boy took a right hook to the face and slammed into the ground. Followed by the alien making another attempt to smash him… he didn't seem to be winning.

The boy took out a retractable metal stick and came with it at the alien, successfully hitting her into a nearby car. However she simply got up and started towards him again and to top it all off, his stick broke.

Now he was defiantly losing and weaponless. I wasn't sure if he could take another hit from that girl.

He needed help.

But no one else was around- except me.

I couldn't be of any use…could I?

It was now or never.

I ran forward, turning into a mountain goat and head butting the alien just as she was about to hit him. Before I hit the ground I was already human again.

I then turned to the boy and saluted.

"Ex Doom Patrol member Beast Boy sir! How can I help…wozers your Robin aren't you sir?"

~Fin~

Note: Don't you just love random ideas? Now click that green button down there, I know you want to.


End file.
